


New Words

by orphan_account



Series: DeanBenny Daddykink [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny decides to let Dean know he can use "grown-up" words for his penis during one of their roleplays, since Dean has a problem with most of the "little kid" words and what he does use is getting a little old to hear over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Words

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is in his thirties. This is not shota. It's Dean roleplaying as though he's ten. It's a kink of Benny's in the AU. The entire series is dedicating to Daddykink!DeanBenny.

" _Oh_! D- _Daddy_! Ah-! Ha - ! _Ohhhh_!"

Benny chuckled to himself as he fisted Dean's cock. He loved making Dean completely lose himself in the moment. Benny's hard dick pressed against Dean's underside, but wasn't lined up with his hole, nor was his hole prepared for penetration just yet. Benny had half a mind to just get Dean off this way, then ask him to suck him off this time. 

However, he got a different idea after Dean spoke up again. 

"Daddy, _Daddy please_ , put your love in me, please, please I need it inside me," Dean pleaded, turning his head around to kiss at Benny's mouth. 

Benny smiled at him. 

"Darlin', you're gonna have to beg for it."

"But I am begging, Daddy," Dean whined, bucking his hips back into Benny. Benny moaned as he felt Dean's ass grind against his dick. 

"Nah, darlin', you know what I mean. Beg for my big thick cock." 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows a little, hesitating for a moment. He was clearly trying to decide whether or not to just run with it, because outside of roleplay he of course knew what Benny meant, but in roleplay he "wouldn't" know what Benny meant. It took him a moment to make a decision. But Benny was rather glad of the decision he did make. 

"Cock? You mean a rooster? You don't have a rooster, Daddy."

Benny laughed, and Dean moaned as Benny squeezed Dean's balls. 

"Maybe it's time you learned the different words, sweetheart." 

Dean took a deep breath, a bit of relief rolling through his muscles. 

"Okay, Daddy." 

Benny moved his hand up to the head of Dean's cock, and Dean moaned as he did so. 

"This here? It's called a cock. Sometimes called dick. Erection, penis - hell, you can call it anything you want to if you say it right." He stroked Dean's hard on. Dean bit his lip and tilted his head back. "So beg for it, darlin'. Tell me how much you want it." 

Dean laughed a little bit, breaking character just a bit but Benny really didn't mind. Dean ground his hips back into Benny again. 

"If that's your cock, then what's the stuff that spills inside me and on my stomach?" he managed to say in an adorably naïve tone. Benny growled in response to that and bucked his hips forward, his cock rubbing Dean's perineum. 

" _That_ is what we've been calling my love for you. Technically it's called semen, but we can call it whatever you like, sugar."

Dean smiled, and he bucked back against Benny some more. 

"Daddy, I want your big, thick cock so _bad_. Please can I have it in me, please please? I love it when it pushes deep inside of me, so deep I can feel it in my tummy, love it so _much, Daddy_!" 

Benny sucked on Dean's neck, not breaking the skin but definitely leaving a mark. 

"You like it that deep, do ya, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy, I like it very much," Dean cooed. 

Benny then pushed Dean down onto the mattress, letting go of Dean's erection. Dean pressed into the mattress, and lifted his hips up, his bowlegs spreading even wider. He moaned as he felt Benny's fingers push into his hole, and he whimpered as Benny stretched him out, his fingers rubbing and scissoring. 

"Feels so good, Daddy, _so good_!" 

Benny chuckled. "Maybe I should make you come just like this, then."

"No, no! Daddy, please, no, I need your cock, Daddy, I need it so bad, I need it thrusting into me so hard, I _need_ to feel Daddy's cock spilling into my insides, please give it to me, Daddy, please!"

Benny shushed him. "I'm just teasing you, sugarpie. Don't worry, your old man is gonna fuck you real good."

Dean sighed with contentment. "Thank you, Daddy."

Benny finished stretching Dean out, then he aligned his hard cock with Dean's hole and slowly pushed inside. Dean squirmed underneath him and bucked himself onto Benny's dick, impatient. Benny put his hands on Dean's hips and kept him still as he pushed deeper and deeper into Dean. Dean moans loudly. 

Benny started out slow, but he gathered speed, and soon he was fucking Dean hard and fast on the mattress, Dean moaning and groaning and gasping out "Daddy" until they both came, Dean's semen spraying over the sheets underneath him and Benny's spilling inside of Dean, just like Dean wanted. Benny continued to fuck Dean, even as his cock softened, just because he liked hearing the squishy sounds it made. Dean blushed, but he was smiling more than ever. 

"Does Daddy want to fuck me until he's hard again?" Dean asked, his voice sounding much more like Dean's regular self and the look he casts Benny over his shoulder showing that this was the end of the line for the overly-naïve little-kid act but that he'd be more than willing to keep calling Benny Daddy if he wanted to keep going. "I don't feel like giving you your dick back. I much prefer it being up my ass." 

Benny laughed yet kept his hips moving. 

"I dunno if I can keep my stamina up, sweetheart." 

"I could ride you." 

Benny smirked at him. 

"Maybe. We could also invest in a butt plug. Wonder how much you'd like wearing one all day, just waiting for me to come home from work so my dick can do the job instead. Unable to sit down without it moving inside of you, stimulating you." 

Dean moaned quite audibly at the thought. 

"I'd be so hard all day," Dean sighed as Benny continued to fuck him with his softened dick. 

"If you're serious about it, I can buy you one," Benny said, his hips slowing down gradually. 

This of all things was what was making Dean blush.

"You mean it?"

"Sure I do, baby."

Dean licked his lips. "Okay then. Happy Early Birthday to me."

Benny laughed, then leaned down to kiss the back of Dean's neck, his thrusts almost slowly down completely, becoming much more like grinding than thrusting.


End file.
